


After St. Petersburg

by Corrie71



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 312G drabble set in the immediate aftermath of St. Petersburg. I always admired Carolyn's aplomb in the face of her ex-husband's tantrum and thought I'd like to see Douglas help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After St. Petersburg

On the flight home from St. Petersburg, as he walked back up the aisle from the loo, Douglas heard a hiccupy gasp. He glanced around the darkened cabin. Arthur slept curled up in a corner, the blanket tucked under his chin. He heard it again—and realized it came from a lump of blankets near the front. 

He strode up the aisle and knelt next to the chair. Douglas tugged the blankets down, revealing Carolyn’s splotchy, tear streaked face. She clasped her hands over her face, hiding her tears.

“Carolyn?” 

“It’s stupid to cry. Thanks to you, it came right in the end but…”

“He’s a right bastard, Carolyn.” 

“Always was.” Carolyn swiped at her face but couldn’t stem the flow of tears. Without forethought, Douglas pulled her into his arms, as he would with his daughter. He tucked her head under his chin and rubbed circles on her back. Carolyn resisted at first and then sobbed harder into his jacket. 

“Go ahead and have your cry. You’ve earned it.” He continued comforting her until she went limp. He fumbled in his pocket for a hankie and handed it to her. She swiped at her running mascara with a rueful smile. 

“The worst part is how awful he is to Arthur. I thought a son needed a father. I was wrong. I tried to protect him but…”

Who protected you? thought Douglas.

“Thank you for giving me a bit of a cuddle during my wobbly.”

“Glad to help.” Douglas cupped her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He thought of kissing her, of breaching that invisible line in their relationship. He decided now was not that moment so he settled for dropping a kiss on her forehead instead. 

“And now miserable underling…” Carolyn began as Douglas climbed to his feet. 

“I’d better go fly your jet now.” He grinned.


End file.
